


Tell me what you like

by shutupmulder



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I warn you.., PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupmulder/pseuds/shutupmulder
Summary: ”Tell me what you like.” Ethan’s deep morning voice tickled her ear, his fingers reaching the spot she had wanted him to touch since she woke up a couple of minutes ago by his fingers caressing her body.





	Tell me what you like

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is porn without plot..

”Tell me what you like.” Ethan’s deep morning voice tickled her ear, his fingers reaching the spot she had wanted him to touch since she woke up a couple of minutes ago by his fingers caressing her body. 

”Mm. You.” She mumbled, sighing at his gentle touch. 

He huffed a laugh. ”I already knew that.”

”Cocky.” She gave him a look. 

”I’m serious, though. Tell me what you like.” He placed a gentle kiss behind her ear. 

”Ethan.. I don’t know where this came from, but if you are having any self-doubt, I can tell you that you’re doing good. Really good.” 

He chuckled. ”I just want to make you feel as good as possible.” 

”You’re so nice.” She teased, making her voice drawl on the last word, but gasped as his finger traced her clit. 

His hand moved higher up, stomach, chest, down her arm, and linking their hands together. 

Bringing their joined hands down to where his had just left, he had his own hand on top of hers as he pressed down lightly.

”If you don’t want to tell me.. Then show me.” Goosebumps erupted on her skin at the eagerness in his voice and at the suggestion he was making - showing him how to touch her. 

The next few minutes were a bit of a blur for Ilsa, Ethan watching her intently as she showed him exactly how she liked to be touched. 

Ethan’s brain registered each and every movement of her hand. 

_ First two fingers gently caressing the labia.  _

_ Then one finger lightly pressing down on her clit. _

_ Then alternating between moving her fingers in small circles, and pushing two fingers inside of her.  _

After a few moments, her fingers pressed down harder and faster and he could hear her breath hitch _.  _

Casting a glance at her face, she was watching him with lustful eyes and he found himself getting even harder. 

A small moan escaped her mouth and he had to bite back a groan.

”Ethan..” she whimpered.

”Yeah _ ,  _ that’s it, keep going, love. Are you close? I want to see you come.” He murmured and his deep voice and words made her even wetter and he could hear it. 

He finally gave in to his own desire and reached one hand down to touch his cock, stroking it slowly. Ilsa’s eyes followed his movements and she moaned even louder. 

”Baby, you have no idea what you do to me, seeing you like this. You’re so damn beautiful, I know I’m the luckiest man on the planet.” 

Moving from his seating position next to her legs, he lay down on his side to look at her, his hand never leaving his cock.

”Are you gonna come for me, Ilsa?” He murmured into her ear before his mouth sucked on her earlobe. ”I’m so close already, but I want to watch you come.” He groaned as her eyes rolled back into her head, her hand moving even faster, her hips rising up to meet her fingers. 

Engulfing a hard nipple into his mouth, he sucked before biting down gently and she exploded beneath him with a loud moan. 

Her hips fell back against the mattress and she was breathing heavily as her hand continued making slow circular movements. 

Ethan had stopped touching himself and lay propped up on his elbow to watch her come down from her high. Finally, her hand stopped its movements and ended up on the bed sheet. Ethan was having none of it, and reached for her hand, bringing it to him and put her fingers into his mouth. 

He groaned at the taste of her and they maintained eye contact as he sucked her fingers clean. 

”Fuck, Ethan.” She said after her breathing had finally come back to normal.

Releasing her fingers from his mouth he agreed. ”Yeah. Fuck.” 

One hand on his chest, she pushed him onto his back before straddling him and she could feel him pressing into her thigh.

”What have we here?” She asked with a smirk before she ground her hips down against his.

”Ilsa,” he moaned. 

”Mm?” Fingers busy with tracing his muscled chest and stomach, she finally met his gaze. 

”Please.” He actually begged her and in spite of having had an intense orgasm just a few minutes ago, she found herself getting aroused again. 

”Please, what?”

Sitting up, their chests clashed together, he grabbed her hips as he thrust up against her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. ”Fuck me.”

He knew exactly what his voice and dirty words did to her and her hips went down to meet his on their own accord. 

”When you say it like that..” she mumbled and shifted her hips slightly before he slid into her, making them both groan. 

Slow but steady movements of her hips made Ethan fall back onto the mattress, letting her take control. 

Gasps and exclamations of pleasure filled the bedroom as they chased their release. Hands on his strong chest, Ilsa sped up her movements. In return, Ethan’s hands gripped her ass, meeting her thrusts. 

It did not take long before Ilsa was right on the edge again, and she could tell that Ethan, always the gentleman, was holding back his own release.

Soon her inner muscles contracted around him and he followed right behind her. Riding out her release, she finally collapsed on his chest. 

She was clearly spent and Ethan chuckled gently as they tried to catch their breath. They lay like that in silence for a few moments, him stroking her back until she eventually drifted off to sleep again. 

Whenever they had days off they would enjoy the intimacy of waking up together and not have to get out of bed. It was either cuddly mornings with tickles, giggles and soft kisses or passionate morning sex. This was one of the latter and it was a morning to remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did warn you.. haha.  
> Posting this is a bit horrifying so please tell me what you think about it.


End file.
